New Life in a New Land Redux
by vampknight364
Summary: This was inspired By neokenshin, so please don't think I'm trying to steal his ideas I asked for his permission. Kasumi finds herself in a new world, but this time she isn't alone. With her are her baby sis Akemi and Friend Metsu, the storm guardian.


Chapter One- An End and a new beginning

_"Kasumi! You have to let me go!" Shouted a girl with black hair as she brought her other hand up that was holding a crying child. "You have to take Akemi!"_

_"But what about you?" Shouted another girl with red hair and light purple eyes. "There's a chance that you'll land somewhere farther then us! There's no telling what will happen after we all go into that vortex!"_

_Wind blew all around them, carrying everything into the vortex/ black hole that were below them. Kasumi and the black haired girl were hanging by a thread and they both knew that they would fall in, but there was no telling what would happen if they got separated._

_"Then that's more than enough reason for you to take Akemi! She's the only family you have left!" Shouted the Black haired girl bringing the child closer to Kasumi as her grip on Kasumi's hand loosened, until finally the child was cradled in Kasumi's arm and the black haired girl fell into the vortex._

_"No! No! Nooooo! Metsubou!" Shouted Kasumi as she saw her friend fall into the vortex, not noticing the ledge she was hanging onto breaking._

Pain that was the single thought that was running through the black haired girl, Metsubou's, mind. Never had she felt this much pain in her entire life, but then again there was always a first time for everything. Slowly she got up and viewed her surroundings a couple of trees and bushes and allot of rocks. Metsubou viewed her surroundings again before nodding slowly... and then...

"WHY AM I ON A FUCKING MOUNTAIN!"

Her scream echoed throughout the entire mountain catching the attention of a person with a bundle in his arms. He seemed startled for a minute before her ran towards Metsubou with a kunai in his hands. Reacting on reflex Metsubou quickly blocked the kunai with her own blades. They were a pair of knives shaped like a falchion; they were no bigger then one and half-feet. In her left hand the blade was a pure white, where the handle ended there was a grey and black arch of color. The handle was black with a tint of blue with a black wrapping. The top of the handle had two wavy lines with a sun in between them.

The knife in her right hand was the total opposite of the one in her left, the blade was black, its arch was dark-grey with white, and it had a moon between the two wavy lines. Though they were extremely different they somehow went together perfectly.

"Yo! What the fuck are you doing?" Shouted Metsubou as she knocked the kunai away and kicked the man in the chest. As the man flew away, there was a faint cry coming from the bundle slung over the man's shoulder.

Hearing the cry was the only thing Metsubou needed to hear before she threw the black knife at the man like a boomerang. It whirled through the air and cut through the strap holding the bundle in place, allowing Metsubou a chance to make a grab for it. She zoomed past the man shrouded in black, rolled on the ground, and quickly caught the bundle in her arms and jumped to safety... all while catching her sword in her right hand.

"I don't know who you are or why you've taken this child," started Metsubou as she gently set the bundle down on the ground. "But I will not allow you to do as you please."

Metsubou charged at her enemy while he went through a set of hand seals and shot a wave of rock at Metsubou, who barely dodged the attack. The man went through another set of seals and yelled out **Doton: Retsudotensho, **causing the ground to spiral and crush Metsubou. Metsubou jumped out of the way, but because she was a bit slow the rock managed to cut into her right leg.

_'What the fuck was that!' Thought Metsubou, but on the outside..._

"That all you got," taunted Metsubou as she changed the grip on the knife in her left, holding it on the bottom of the hilt and throwing it at him with deadly accuracy. It flew true as it nailed him right in the chest... only for the man to melt into mud. Looking around for her opponent Metsubou held her black blade closer to her body as she waited for her the man to strike. It didn't take log because the man jumped out from underneath the ground Metsubou was standing on and cut her along her side.

"How was that you litter brat," taunted the man as he licked her blood off of his kunai." You're no match for me."

"That was still pathetic', said Metsubou standing up as a blue-green energy started to surround Metsubou and her blade, "_The wind is my armor" _wind started surrounding Metsubou and the black knife_," And the lightning is my blade._" Lightning surrounded the white blade and mixed with the wind. "Together_ they form the perfect storm, now as I stand before thy enemy I call you forth... Come Sword of Storms!"_

The knife that Metsubou threw earlier started to float in the air before it zoomed to her and combined with its black counterpart. There was a flash of light and in Metsubou's hand was a large broadsword that had a swirl of black and white on the blade, with the sun and moon combined on the hilt. Wind surrounded the blade and lightning sparked from the edges; it was truly the perfect combination of wind and lightning.

"Eat this!" Shouted Metsubou as she put both of her hands on the handle. **"Kamikazeraikou!"**

With a mighty heave of her sword a tornaedo of wind and lightning rushed towards the cloaked man and tore him to pieces, sadly he had enough time to throw two kunai's at Metsubou, hitting her right in her thigh and her shoulder. The damage was done and Metsubou was the last one standing, even though she was tired and panting she never fell down. Instead she walked toward the baby and gently picked it up.

"It's okay now little one," whispered Metsubou as her body started to give out. "You're...safe now..."

**Kasumi and Akmei...**

Kasumi slowly opened her eyes as she took in her surroundings, she knew was in an alley and she also knew she had Akemi in her arms sleeping. The thing she didn't know was where the hell she was. Slowly she got up to get a better look of her surroundings. Only to wince as her hand tried to rub him aching spot. Instead her hand touched her backpack.

"The Gems!" Exclaimed Kasumi as she knelt back down and took of her bag, while balancing Akmei with one arm. Opening the bag up Kasumi pulled out an inch thick brown box.

"Well now I know why my back hurts," mumbled Kasumi as she lifted the box open. Inside there were five gems and one blank spot. "Fire, wind, water, earth, and shadow. And Metsu could have the storm gem, blizzard gem, and the tsunami gem, while Akemi has the lava gem." Putting the box away and getting her backpack back on Kasumi made sure Akemi was warm before sneaking through the streets, she couldn't be too relaxed; she was in an entirely different world now.

As she walked through the city, no village was more like it; she noticed that most of the buildings were rural in appearance. The thing that caught Kasumi's attention most was the mountain with four different faces carved into it.

Turning around a corner Kasumi saw a figure covered in black clothing jumping down from a wall. On their back was a small girl bound and gagged, her eyes closed.

Without thinking Kasumi gently put Akemi down in a small shadowed area and charged at the kidnapper.

Letting out a battle cry she flew through the air doing a flying kick aimed for his head.

TO Be Continued…

* * *

Howdy! Kay the characters Used such as Kasumi and Akemi Belong to NeoKenshin and Dragonman180 respectively. AS such if you wish to use anything such as the gem-idea and Kasumi you must ask Neokenshin for permission and if you wasn to use Akemi you must ask Dragonman180.


End file.
